goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens Draws an Ugly Picture of Miss Finster and Gets Grounded
At Third Street School, Skeens had a plan. Skeens: I'm going to draw an ugly picture of Miss Finster! Hahahahahahahahaha! Why? Because it's picture-drawing today! Then Skeens went off to the classroom, and then he sat down. Miss Finster was teaching her 5th Grade Students. Miss Finster: Okay class, today is picture-drawing day. I expect all of you to draw some of the lovely pictures. So take out your papers and your pencils, I want nice pictures. So good luck. Then all the 5th Graders took their pencils and their papers out, and Miss Finster left the room. Skeens: Good, now Miss Finster's gone. I'm going to draw an ugly picture of Miss Finster right now. So Skeens began to draw an ugly picture of Miss Finster. 30 minutes later, Skeens had finally finished drawing an ugly picture of Miss Finster. Skeens: There! All done! Miss Finster is going to be laughed at soon! Miss Finster will be here any minute. Then Miss Finster came back. Miss Finster: Okay, class. I'm back. Have you finished drawing all the pictures? Clyde: Yes, we certainly did. Miss Finster: Well, show me some pictures! Skeens: Right, time to show Miss Finster a picture! Hahahahahaha! Then Skeens and the other 5th Graders showed Miss Finster the pictures, and now Skeens was showing Miss Finster an ugly picture of her. Miss Finster: What's that? Then Miss Finster was horrified, and she had seen an ugly picture of her that was drawn by Skeens. Some of the good 5th Graders were horrified, and the naughty 5th Graders Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster, Cheay and Eddie laughed. Miss Finster was furious and she threw a meltdown. Miss Finster: Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Skeens, how dare you draw an ugly picture of me?! You know it's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Skeens went out of the classroom on the way to Principal Prickly's office, crying and taking his picture with him. Skeens: Nnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Later, Skeens entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: So, Skeens? What brings you here? Skeens: Uh, I drew an ugly picture of Miss Finster. Here's an ugly picture of Miss Finster I have to show you. So Skeens showed Principal Prickly the ugly picture of Miss Finster, and Principal Prickly was shocked. Then Principal Prickly was very upset and annoyed with Skeens. Principal Prickly: Skeens, how dare you draw an ugly picture of Miss Finster?! You know it's very rude and disrespectful! And you know drawing an ugly picture of Miss Finster is a very bad thing to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't draw ugly pictures of any teachers in school! You see drawing ugly pictures of teachers undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! And take your ugly picture with you! Then Skeens went home in disgrace, taking his ugly picture with him. Back home, Skeens' parents were furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Oooooooooooooh! Greg, how dare you draw an ugly picture of Miss Finster?! You know it's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Skeens' mum: Your punishment is to draw nice pictures to draw nice pictures of Miss Finster, Miss Grotke, Principal Prickly, Miss Lemon and other teachers and draw nice pictures to TJ and his friends too! Also, you will be watching Sesame Street for two weeks! Skeens' dad: Go to your room right now! And think about what you have done! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Steven as Clyde Philmore Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff